Oh Brother, Where art Thou?/Ol' Trusty
"Oh Brother, Where art Thou?/Ol' Trusty" is the twenty-first episode of the animated series Iggy Arbuckle. Oh Brother, Where art Thou?/Ol' Trusty Oh Brother, Where art Thou? Zoop is arranging her suntan lotion bottles as Iggy and Jiggers walk in, and Jiggers tries some of the lotion on. Iggy wants to check upon the hippos down at the river; they're getting sunburned, and he wants to know why. Zoop tags along with them, and watches as Iggy examines the hippos. She then gets distracted by a butterfly, and begins following it. Meanwhile, Jigger's accidentally upsets one of the hippos, and the entire herd charges. Robear happened to be hiding behind a tree at the time, and he takes off running for his life. He pushes Zoop out of the way, effectively saving her life, and she rewards him by giving him a free lunch and spa treatment. However, he decides he likes it there, and begins ignoring his duties and spending all day playing with items he finds in her store. Meanwhile, as Iggy and Jiggers are planning to build a lean-to to shade the hippos, Catfish Stu comes along, asking them to help him get Robear back. He explains that Robert is growing increasingly depressed without his brother, and won't even help Stu with his new suntan lotion business. Iggy promises they'll deal with Robear after dealing with the hippos. Zoop, in the meantime, is having a difficult time with her store, as Robear is running into everything, eating all the food, and frightening the customers. That night, Iggy and Jiggers come by, and ask Robear to go back to Robert. He initially acts uptight and unemotional towards his brother, but upon being shown some photographs reflecting all the good times they've shared together, he realizes how much he misses Robert. He then runs off, crying, to find him. Iggy, Jiggers and Zoop follow, and watch as the siblings reunite. Stu then breaks them up, and tells them to get back to work. Iggy then notices the lights overhead, and that the ferrets are removing the hippos natural sunscreen from their skin, and realizes what's going on: Stu's use the hippos' sunscreen to make his own! While Iggy is ordering Stu to end this practice, the hippos get upset again, and chase Stu and his henchmen up a tree. Robear shoves Zoop out of the way again, and she realizes that he had only "saved" her before because she was in his way. She then feels sad; she had been sure that he had a blue aura, and if she's wrong on that, then she'll not be any good for giving universal advice. Seeing this, Robear begins to cry again, until he gets an idea. He then makes Stu return the removed oils to the hippos' skin. Ol' Trusty Catfish Stu is trying to sell souvenirs to two llamas who are camping for their first time in the Kookamunga, but they reject him. Iggy and Jiggers happen along, and offer to help them with their belongings. When one of the llamas notices Iggy's pocket gadget, Old Rusty, he says it's a shame that it's one of a kind, for he would pay a lot of money for one like it. Stu overhears this, and comes up with an idea. Later, Iggy and Jiggers are trying to get inside their house, but Iggy's keys were on Old Rusty, and he can't find it. Jiggers finds the spare keys by clapping his paws, and the homing device he placed on them responds. Iggy then heads back to find Old Rusty, and happens upon Stu selling a bunch of customers some Old Rusty look-alikes he calls "Ol' Trusties". Iggy confronts him about this, but then decides there's nothing wrong with this money-making scheme. Stu then gives him back Old Rusty, and labels the Ol' Trusties as "Pig Ranger Approved". Even Jiggers buys one, as Iggy almost never lets him use Old Rusty, and always gives him extended lectures on how to treat the device when he lets him use it. Jiggers is happily trying it out on some barbecued mushrooms, when the Ol' Trusty explodes. They both realize it's defective, and worry how many others are like that. They relinquish their approval of the Ol' Trusties, and run around Mooseknuckle, getting back all of the defective devices and leaving the residents with notes explaining their actions. When they bring them back and tell Stu to give everyone a refund, the ferrets show up with another shipment of the devices. Stu tells them to run off with them and hide them away, and after running till they're exhausted, Robert suggests that they hide the shipment in Mount Kaboom (not realizing the danger of doing so). Iggy and Jiggers catch up with them before they can hide the shipment, but instead of put up a fight, they take a coffee break at that moment - which Robear explains was in their contract. Stu, meanwhile, tries to take back the Ol' Trusties, but after a brief squabble, ends up on a ledge only a few feet above the magma inside Mount Kaboom. He tries to use two of the devices to get out, but the heat causes them to explode, sending him falling back onto the ledge. Iggy uses Old Rusty to come down after him, but as they both are making their way back up, one of the defective devices flies up and cuts the rope they were climbing on. Old Rusty ends up lost amongst the others, but Jiggers tells Iggy to clap, and the homing device on Old Rusty responds. Iggy uses the eagle-whistle to call for an eagle, who comes down, picks the two of them up, and flies out of the volcano with them. Once back on solid ground, Stu happily thanks Iggy for saving him, and promises to give everyone a refund, and do whatever else he can to repay Iggy. Iggy then makes him act as a scarecrow for Zoop's garden, since her old one was demolished by her Ol' Trusty. Category:Episodes